I Must Not Tell Lies
by MinnieMcG
Summary: What if McGonagall found out how Umbridge's detentions with Harry have been going?
1. Harrys Detentions

"I haven't got any ink." Harry said.

"Oh, you won't need ink."

Harry put his quill on the paper and wrote: _I must not tell lies._

He let out a gasp of pain. The words on the parchment appeared to be shining red.

He glanced down at his hand and saw that the exact same words had been sliced into his hand.

Ha stared, horrified at it.

Harry looked round to Umbridge.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"N-Nothing" He replied.

He turned his attention back to the paper and wrote it again. _I must not tell lies._

Again, he had the words sliced into his hand.

_I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies._

After what seemed like hours she called him to her.

"Hold out your hand." She ordered.

He held out his raw and bleeding hand.

Umbridge examined it. She smiled. "It looks like we haven't made much of an impression yet. You will come back here tomorrow evening. You may leave."

Harry turned and left the office.

He didn't have time to do any of the homework that had been assigned to them so he skipped breakfast to do it.

"what'd Umbridge make you do last night?" asked Ron as he returned from Breakfast.

Harry hesitated. "Lines." He said.

"Well, that's not too bad, eh?"

"Nope." Replied Harry.

Angelina Johnson came at him at dinner learning that he couldn't attend Fridays Quidditch tryouts.

"I'm in detention!" Harry yelled after her. "I'd rather be going to tryouts than stuck in that room with _her_!"

" At least it's only lines." Said Hermione digging into a stake.

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it and just nodded.

He had no idea why he was keeping what really happened in Umbridges office from them.

The second detention was as bad as the first, if not worse. Each time he wrote the line, the cuts in his hand became increasingly deeper.

He said nothing apart from "Good Night, or "Good evening".

His homework situation had become desperate. He just wrote answers Professor McGonagall had sent them, then put something together for Professor Grubbly-plank.

Once he was done, he threw himself on the covers of his bed and fell asleep instantly fully clothed.

Thursday passed in a haze of tiredness. Harrys third detention passed as his first and second.

Harry wrote the message into his hand for two hours.

It dripped blood and splattered the piece of parchment.

Sensing the pause between the scratch of the quill, Umbridge looked up.

She smiled."That ought to prove enough of a reminder for tonight."

"Do I have to come back tomorrow?"asked Harry, guessing the answer.

"Oh yes." She grinned even wider."I believe we can etch the message in a little deeper than it is right now."

Harry picked up his school bag and left the office.

Harry was walking up to the Gryffindor tower when he ran into Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ron appeared to have been hiding behind a statue.

Ron gave a great jump and attempted to hide his broomstick behind his back.

"Um, nothing. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Come on Ron! You can tell me." Harry said.

"I'm hiding from Fred and George they're testing stuff on first years."

"Ok..." Said Harry slowly. "That still doesn't explain why your holding a new cleansweep seven.

"I- alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh. I-I thought I'd try out for Gryffindors Keeper."

"That's great!" Exclaimed Harry.

Ron looked relieved at Harrys reaction.

"Harry? What's that on your hand?"

Harry had just rubbed the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"Er- It's nothing. Just a cut." Harry hastily put his hand behind his back.

Ron snatched his arm and brought the back of his hand up to his face.

He let go of Harrys hand as he read what was sliced into them, looking revolted.

"Tell McGonagall." He whispered.

"No." Growled Harry. "I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction that she's getting to me."

"Harry! The women's torturing you!" Said Ron.

Harry shook his head angrily and climbed up to the Gryffindor common room.

The only thing that made Friday bearable was the thought that tomorrow was the weekend and it was his final detention with Umbridge.

He knocked on her office door at five o'clock that evening.

She answered, and had already prepared a piece of parchment and the horrible black quill.

She nodded at him and he sat down.

he positioned himself so that he was facing the Quidditch pitch.

He could see figures flying around for the tryouts.

He turned his attention back to the paper.

_I must not tell lies._

The cut on his hand opened and bled.

_I must not tell lies_. It sliced deeper and stung.

_I must not tell lies_. Blood ran down his wrist.

He glanced up at the Quidditch pitch. Harry saw a person do exceptionally good, one horrible and another that was relatively passable.

It was getting dark and he doubted that he would be able to see the rest of the people.

His hand was shining red and the paper was splattered with blood.

Umbridge got up and walked around to him.

She nodded. "That seems good."

She took hold of his arm to examine it closer and pain seared, not on his hand but his scar.

He jumped up and pulled his hand out of her grip.

"Yes, it hurts doesn't it?" She asked.

Harry just stared at her.

"You may go Potter."

He left the office with haste.

He was in the common room where he met Hermione.

Hermione jumped up. "Ron told me about what Umbridge has been doing to you. Let me look..."

Harry allowed her to look at his blood soaked hand.

"Harry..." She trailed off. "Harry this is serious. You _have_ to tell someone."

Harry brought his hand back and shook his head angrily.

"I'm NOT giving Umbridge that satisfaction." With that he went up to his dormitory leaving Hermione looking helpless.

**I really hope You liked it! Definitely more to Come!**


	2. McGonagall Gets Involved

The following Monday, Harry found himself in Umbridges class.

"Today," Said Umbridge in her high, girlish voice," You will be reading Chapter two, common Defensive Theories and their derivation. Wands away please, and there's no need to talk."

Hermione held up her hand.

Umbridge walked over to her. "What, Miss Granger?"

"I have already read chapter two." She replied.

"Then proceed to chapter three." Said Umbridge impatiently.

"I have, I've read the whole book."

Umbridge blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Ten you must be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter jinxes in chapter fifteen." Said Umbridge smugly.

"He says counter jinxes are improperly named and "Counter Jinx" is just a name people give their jinxes to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridges eyebrows raised and Harry knew she was impressed, even though it was against her will.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I disagree with Slinkhard."

"Oh you do, do you?" Asked Umbridge.

Hermione nodded. "Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? I believe they can be very useful in defence."

"Well, unfortunately, that is your opinion, and Slinkhards. And the ministry agrees with Slinkhard. Five points from Gryffindor, for useless interruptions."

Hermione looked at her feet.

"What?" Harry burst out.

Umbridge turned her small, beady eyes towards him.

"I'm teaching you ministry approved methods. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license to speak out, with exception of Quirrell-"

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher, just with that small draw back that Voldemort was sticking out the back of his head!" Harry snarled.

Umbridge drew a breath in through her nose. "I believe another weeks detention will serve you good." She smiled.

**...**

The cut on Harry's hand was bleeding again.

Harry was determined not to have a single sound leave his lips, though the cut deepened with every shining red letter.

To top it all off, Angelina tracked him down at breakfast and was yelling at him furiously.

She yelled so loud that Professor McGonagall came sweeping down from the staff table.

"Miss Johnson, how dare you make such a racket! Five points from Gryffindor."

"But professor!" Protested Angelina. "Harry's got himself landed in detention _again_!"

Professor McGonagall spun to face Harry.

"With who?" She asked menacingly.

"Umbridge." He replied refusing to meet her gaze.

Professor McGonagall lowered her voice."Are you telling me that after you saw me last Monday, you lost your temper with Professor Umbridge _again_?"

"Yes." Said Harry still looking at the floor.

"Five points from Gryffindor Potter! it obviously seems that detentions have no take on you what so ever!" With that She turned on her heel and went back up to the staff table.

Angrily, he flung himself onto the bench beside Ron.

"She takes points off because I'm having my hand sliced open ever night! Tell me how that's fair!" Said Harry Furiously.

"Well, you haven't told her that she _is _cutting open you hand every night."

Harry gave Ron a death glare and left breakfast.

**...**

That day in Transfiguration, Umbridge was to be inspecting McGonagall teach.

Professor McGonagall swept into the room, taking no notice of Umbridge sitting there.

A few minutes into class everyone heard a little "_Hem, hem_"

"I wonder, how you expect me to teach my normal teaching methods if you interrupt me." Said McGonagall icily not even looking at Umbridge.

Umbridge hastily lowered her gaze and began scribbling notes on her clipboard.

They continued a normal lesson with the background noise of scratching of a quill.

Later on that day, it was Grubbly-planks lesson.

Umbridge was there.

Harry overheard her talking with Malfoy.

"I was slashed by a Hippogriff in this class. With Hagrid." Malfoy boasted.

"Only because you were too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told you to do!" Snapped Harry.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you back in detention Mr. Potter." Said Umbridge sleekly.

By midnight, Harrys hand was drenched shining crimson.

He didn't have anything to wrap it in so it spattered the floor. He hurried to the common room to run it under water or something to ease the pain.

He was surprised to see Hermione, Ron _and _Professor McGonagall in the common room.

He put his right hand behind his back and walked up to them.

"Show me your hand Potter." McGonagall said crisply.

"I-I don't know wha- what you're talking about." Stammered Harry.

McGonagall shook her head at his foolishness and repeated her sentence.

Harry drew his hand from behind his back.

Both Ron and Hermione gasped, for it had never been this bad.

Professor McGonagall looked, aghast at his hand. Ron and Hermione didn't tell her it was this bad.

Blood dripped onto the red carpet, staining it.

"Follow me Potter" She whispered.

Harry had no choice but to do as she said.

"Potter, I'm very disappointed that you didn't come to me earlier. If I knew... If you told me..."

Harry just kept walking his right hand still dripping.

They arrived at the hospital wing and knocked.

A very tired looking Madam Pomfrey came to let them in.

"What is it Minerva? What are you doing here Potter?" She asked.

"Show her your hand Potter." Ordered Professor McGonagall.

He showed her his hand she stared at it. She started whispering incantations but the only difference was that the blood stopped flowing.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and cleared the blood from his hand.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall stared at the words carved into Harrys skin.

Harry Glanced at McGonagall and was surprised to see her shaking with, what? Anger? Not fear?

Both the Colleagues bent their heads together and were whispering to each other.

Finally they straightened up.

"Potter, I'm afraid I can't make the scars go away." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Minerva, you may leave Mr. Potter to the Gryffindor Common room."

Professor McGonagall led Harry back through the corridors.

"Potter, I believe I owe you an apology. And I think you will be delighted that the headmaster shall be informed of this, and something will happen to Dolores."

"She'll probably just pass a decree saying Whoever complains gets sacked!" retorted Harry angrily.

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh and left him at the portrait.

He entered and saw Ron and Hermione.

They both opened their mouths to say something but Harry cut them off.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction!"

With that he Jogged upstairs to the dormitories and went to sleep.

**Thank you for reading. I really Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! :-)**


End file.
